Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Heroes United, Chromastone has green teeth and some of his dark lines are missing. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looked exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien', except that the crystals on his back and head were much longer. The Prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as some on his knees and four extra spikes on the side of his head. The spikes on his chest are gone. His neck is longer. His face now has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. Similar to Pre-Blossomed Swampfire, he has five fingers on his hand. The Omnitrix is now on his right pectoral. Chromastone generator rex.png|In Heroes United Powers and Abilities Chromastone 004.png|Mana Absorption Chromastone 003.png|Ultraviolet Beams Energy chromastone.png|Maximum Power Energy shield chromastone.png|Energy Shields Absorb chromastone.png|Energy Absorption TCfB (222).png|Flight Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer.Inside Man He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone is capable of flight.The Creature from Beyond Chromastone can generate light from his hands. Due to being made of crystal, Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocyte merging with him. Weaknesses Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so.Fame Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as once he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated.Enemy of My Frenemy History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters. Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle Forever Knights who were just holograms. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt into a truck. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone appeared again. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone battled Vilgax, but got shattered, reforming into Diamondhead. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Ben regained Chromastone. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Murk Upchuck. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Chromastone was defeated by Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was trapped by Gwen, so he turned into Terraspin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Creature from Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to absorb the source of energy in Charmcaster's engine, only to end up being absorbed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone battled Dagon by redirecting his energy rays back at him. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Chromastone was used by a Plant Clone. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Chromastone appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Trouble Helix, Chromastone allowed Blukic and Driba to test their new weapon on him. *In A New Dawn, Chromastone broke through the extradimensional field of the Contemelia's machine by using a Celestialsapien sword provided by Skurd to retrieve Maltruant's Anihilaarg. Later, Chromastone appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. |-|Comics = ;Ben 10 Alien Force Doom Dimension (Volume 1) *In Ben 10 Alien Force: Doom Dimension (Volume 1), Chromastone battled Aztak. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (selected alien was Way Big) ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''The Creature from Beyond'' ;Season 3 *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' ;Plant Clone ;Season 2 *''The Big Story'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' (first reappearance; cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *The New Order *A Blast from The Past *A Brief Mystery of Time *Double Trouble *Ship Shape *Collectible Heroes *Target Rath ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 1) ;Others *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' *Wanted: Kevin Levin |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Omnimatch Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Chromastone is a playable alien character in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Chromastone is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Cave 3-1 level. Chromastone is able to shoot ultraviolet energy beams of varying intensity and width, as well as unleash an omnidirectional blast of ultraviolet energy. Chromastone is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Chromastone is capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Chromastone was temporarily locked. Chromastone was reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to channel ultraviolet beams to power lifts for transportation and machinery to access locked areas. Chromastone's unique block animation summons a shield made out of ultraviolet energy that renders him impervious to energy attacks. Chromastone is vital for progression on the Mor' Otesi level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Chromastone, along with Echo Echo are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to safely bypass the radioactive meteors that litter Mor' Otesi's landscape. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Chromastone was temporarily locked. Chromastone was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 8. Chromastone is able to absorb energy from a solar cell and store it inside him, transferring it to other cells in order to open sealed gates or to activate moving platforms. Chromastone can retain this stored energy even if he reverts back to human form and/or he switches alien forms. Chromastone's hard crystalline body makes him immune to physical attacks. Whenever he is hit, his Omnitrix Energy meter instead of his health meter will be depleted. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Chromastone appears as a hologram in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Chroma means purity or intensity of color, which notes the intensity of the color in his rays, and stone, which implies that he is a stone-based lifeform. Chromastone is also a play on Chromosome, a component of cellular biology related to DNA. Trivia *Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known.Tetrax ShardThe Secret of Chromastone *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone left a multicolored energy trail when he flew. This never happened in any other appearance. *Chromastone appears as a hologram in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, but was not a playable character in the game. *Chromastone's energy absorption abilities resemble those of Carol Danvers from Marvel comics. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Males